


Forced to Love You

by LBellicose



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Kidnapping, Lust, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Violence, force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:17:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBellicose/pseuds/LBellicose
Summary: Rey wakes up to find she had been dumped in an old movie theater, only to find she has been kidnap by a man who wants to play. Fight or flight, she does what she can to survive.





	Forced to Love You

I had just gotten off work; I was required to stay late to finish some reports. The last thing I remembered was walking to my car. Then my world went black. When I woke up, I was in what appeared to be an abandoned movie theater. The few posters left decaying on the walls seemed to be at least ten years old. The smell of dust and rot permeated the place. I was dazed, still trying to wake from the chemical haze I was in, trying hard not to freak out. 

Someone dumped me in this dirty place. I was still clothed but filthy from the dust and dirt that coated the floor. Shaking my head helped to clear my thoughts. My mind was racing. A million questions popped up, and no real answer to quiet them. Of all these questions, only one kept repeating, "Why was I brought here?" Other questions continued to whirl by; "What do they want? Is there more than one person? Did they think I was someone else? 

 

As I looked around and surveyed my surroundings, I couldn’t help but conclude that there must have been a mistake. Why was I here? I wasn’t rich. I had no family. The closest I had to family was Finn. We met as children trying to survive the foster care system. We adopted one another. He was my chosen brother who currently lived thousands of miles away, and soldiers don’t make a lot of money. I wasn’t seeing anyone… so why? It had to be a mistaken identity. They must have thought I was someone else. It’s the only thing that made sense. Suddenly I felt the need to call out to let them know who I was, and they had the wrong person. 

I tried to call out, “Hello?” My voice felt weak. This time with more power, projecting my voice. “HELLO!?” I called out. I stood for what seemed like an eternity, “HELLO!!?”. I again called shouting, “Is anyone there? There’s been a mistake! My name is Rey Niima. I’m not rich or related to anyone rich!” Again, I stood to wait for a reply or any noise of any sort. I stood frozen in time straining to hear the least bit of noise, but nothing. After a few minutes of listening intently, a conclusion formed in my mind. They had made a mistake and realized it, then left me here alone. That had to be the answer. I exhaled slowly relieved that whatever plans they had would not come to pass. 

Under the dim flicking overhead lights, I continued to inspect my surroundings. I stood in the middle of a hallway. I began to feel annoyed that I was kidnapped brought to this dilapidated place and discarded her like trash. The grime of this place ruined my new blouse. I started toward what I thought was a doorway leading out to the street when a man spoke. 

“I know who you are Rey,” his voice was deep; it had an unnerving calm “there hasn’t been a mistake.” 

The breath caught in my chest. I couldn’t move or speak. Finally, a whisper escaped me. Only a single word, “Why?”. I strained to look into the shadows in the direction his voice had come, slowly backing up one step at a time. He stepped out of the shadows. He was dressed from head to toe in a black outfit with a hood covering his face. He held out his arms like a man waiting to accept his lover. His right hand was empty, the other held something. With a flick of his wrist a blade appeared, its long edge caught the light and reflected it at me. “To play of course,” he responded. 

I heard the words and understood what he meant, but for the life of me, my feet were stone. I was unable to move or speak. In my mind, I was screaming, "RUN! WAKE UP AND RUN!!” As he stepped closer, I came to grips with the fact that this was about survival and finally took off as fast as I could in the opposite direction. After falling a couple of times, because of 4-inch heels, I kicked them off. I could hear him behind me, though he didn’t say anything. He sure as hell didn’t try to conceal his presence any longer. Each door I came to I tried desperately to open, but all were locked. Fear had me in its grip. When I finally found an unlocked door, I almost fell over myself going through it. 

After slamming the door behind me, I looked around and realized I was in a theater. They had removed all the seating, so all that was left was the wall to red wall carpet. I felt like I was in a giant velvet bowl. As I ran to what looked like a door to the side of the screen, I was tackled from behind. Sprawling in a heap, we rolled to the bottom of the stairs. Because of the adrenaline, I barely felt the impact. He had to be at least 4 inches taller and about 50 to 60 pounds heavier. I didn’t realize I was screaming, till I heard my voice. I struggled with him, hitting, kicking doing everything possible to get away. He pinned me to the ground with his body straddling mine and slapped me with the back of his hand. The impact almost knocked me unconscious. I stopped struggling. “So, this is how it all ends? “ the voice in my head, pondered, “a victim?”

While He was busying himself with coping a feel, I slammed the palm of my hand into his crotch. He fell forward on top of me. I heard the startled inhale and groan in my ear. I was able to push him back and kick him in the jaw. As he fell back, I twisted around and got to my feet. I was only able to take a step before he grabbed my ankle and pulled me down again. On all fours, I tried to free his grip from my ankle. Since he was bigger and stronger, I was overpowered. He pulled me closer until he could grab my clothing, once he had a hand full of the skirt, he crawled up my body. I felt his blade press against the flesh of my throat. I felt a searing pain as the blade started to bite into the flesh slightly. I froze.

“Do not do that again!” he said in a stern growl. “Disobey, and I’ll slit your throat and leave your corpse for the rats. Though you should know, I will have my fun before the rats do.” 

Tears filled my eyes. My heart was beating so fast I could hear the blood rushing through my veins. I obeyed when he pulled me to my knees, his body pressed against my back. With the blade pressed to my throat with one hand, the other ripped my shirt open. With his chin digging into my shoulder, his mouth inches from my ear. I could hear each breath. He ran his fingers over my breast, and he caressed each one. The chill in the air caused my nipples to erect. He removed the blade from my throat and used it to cut the center of my bra. With my breast freed, he used the side of the cold steel across each nipple. He then squeezed and tugged at them. “You’re such a dirty whore,” he whispered in my ear. 

Sobbing, I replied, “please don’t hurt me.” His body pressed against mine. I could feel his erection push against my ass. With no hope of escape, it is shocking what you will do to stay alive. He slid the blade between my body and skirt. With one fluid motion, he cut my clothing away. He pulled the material from between our bodies; the only clothing I had left on was a pair of stockings and my thong. I could feel his hand exploring my body, from my breast to belly. At first, he seemed content to play with my panties, running his fingers along the top then sides. He ripped my stockings; I could feel the soft material cut a large hole. He then brushed against my vagina, lightly caressing my body above the thin material. 

To my surprise, I took his hand and slid it in my panties. The feeling of his middle finger parting my lips and rubbing my clit both excited and sickened me. I attempted to turn to face him, but he pressed the blade to my throat again. 

“It’s ok,” I said in a lustful whisper. All I can say to justify this is that I was in survival mode. I twisted around. In the dim light that shone through the open door was enough light for me to navigate his buckle on his belt. I bit down hard on my lower lip; some might find that sexy. I was trying not to scream bloody murder. I knew he was watching the expression on my face, so I had to make this convincing. I pulled his cock free from his pants. To my surprise, he was somewhat well endowed. 

As I looked up at his face, he removed his hood. My stomach sank instantly. The look in those eyes... I recognized him but from where? He was not going to let me go free. I was going to die here in this filth tonight. The light was dim, and his face was mostly hidden in shadows. With the hope of survival, I continued with the seduction. 

There is something intimate about a kiss; lips locking saliva exchanged and tongues fighting for dominance. Unlike sex, which is primal; stick part A in part B and work vigorously. I took his face in my hands, and lightly brushed my lips against his. Before breaking the kiss, I bit hold of his lip and slightly pulled it away. He seemed uninterested. I started to worry, “He had to accept my seduction if this was going to work.” I felt his tongue invade my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Our tongues wrestled while his hands found my ass and squeezed each cheek. 

My brain hurt from running every scenario I could think of how to get out of here alive. He started to kiss my throat, then pushed me back and kissed each nipple. I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off. It stopped him from touching me for a moment for which I was thankful. I pushed him back, and I was in control of the pace here. He laid back. I continued to kiss him. I ran my fingers over his cock and started to stroke it. 

I slid on top of him and pulled my panties to the side and guided his cock inside of me. He was bigger than any man I had been with. It took me a moment to let my body adjust. A soft moan escaped my lips when I felt him give a small thrust up into my body. I hated that he felt so fucking good; he filled me like no one else; the way my body responded to his was shameful. My breast was exposed to his whims. I used my nails to drag across his chest. As my hands moved across I used my thumbs to rub his nipples. 

Had anyone walked in at this moment, they would have assumed lovers who had a thing for weird places to have sex. I wished someone would walk in, but I knew better. He readily accepted my kisses. With the tension building, I increased the speed and force of my thrusts. He was bucked below me. Our bodies were entwined and so close to climax, he rolled me off him and was now on top of me. 

He pulled out and began to kiss my neck and chest. His fingers explored my pussy. He rubbed my clit at first, but then he slid one finger into my wet heat and another finger into my ass. I spread my legs to allow full access to my body.

“What a dirty little whore you are Rey,” he purred, “so fucking beautiful and wet for me,”

He leaned down and kissed me, “You like this, don’t you?” he bit my lip, “you like fucking my cock, don’t you, sweetheart?”

He continues to massage my clit, and again, I could feel myself start to climax. I began to grope my breasts; Pinching and pulling my nipples as he lowered himself down to my mound. His tongue darted in and out between the lips. I couldn’t help but respond. I told myself, I’m only doing this to go home alive and in one piece. I couldn’t help but gasp as he sucked on my clit, flipping his tongue across the engorged pearl. I kept running my fingers through his long dark hair. 

I pushed him off me. I needed to retake control. I sat backward on his chest, so my ass was facing him. I took long enough to get into position. The tease should work to my favor. I slid back to allow access to my pussy. As he began to lick me, I took his cock into my mouth and slowly stroked the base. He busied himself with my clits sucking and gently nibbled on it, while I lapped at the head of his throbbing cock and sucked it with every bit of skill I had. I could taste the pre-cum. I began stroking him quicker. 

“Kylo!!”

I almost lost my rhythm. He was the security guard at my job.  
I pulled his cock from my mouth. I turned back around and took him inside my body once more. I leaned over and kissed him deeply. I could taste myself on his lips. I started thrusting my hips with all the power my small frame had. I sat upright, while my breast bounced. I dug my nails into his chest. He gripped my hips and bucked underneath. My breath came out as a pant. Shortly after a long moan of release as I climaxed. Kylo shuttered a couple of times beneath me. I could feel the pulse as he came. We were both left breathless. 

I leaned down and kissed him as a lover would. Breathless, I collapsed on top of him. His cock still inside my body. I must have hit my head harder than I thought during the struggle because now I thought, "That wasn’t so bad.". I felt exhausted, both mentally and physically. I finally rolled off of him and laid beside him. My head rested on his arm. Our bodies were soaked with sweat. He brushed the hair from my face, used his fingertips to outline my jawline and lips. Picked up my chin and kissed me lightly at first, then a full force kiss. 

After a few moments, he stood up and slipped the pants back on. I sat up but remained seated on the dirty floor and didn’t move. I just watched him. After he buckled his pants, he offered me his hand. He picked me up from the floor. No words were exchanged as he took in my near nude form again. He bent down and kissed each nipple and ran his fingers over my vagina. He bent over and picked his shirt up from the floor and offered it to me. I slipped the large shirt on. It hung well below my ass. He stood behind me and wrapped his arms around me. After a few moments, he pulled my hair from my neck and kissed my throat, and it sent a shiver down my spine. I enjoyed this. Then he bit down hard on my shoulder. I flinched. He stopped and kissed the spot.

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders in a brief embrace. He then wrapped one arm around my throat and started to squeeze. Confused, I was only able to struggle for a moment before the darkness took over. My last thought, "At least he wasn’t a lousy lay." 

I woke up in a hot bubble bath. "What? Where?" I sat up quickly, looked around. This was my bathroom! My heart was pounding at the speed of a hummingbirds flapping wings. 

“HELLO?” I called out as I slipped out of the hot bubble bath. I grabbed a towel from the rack and wrapped it around me. Confused, I felt sick to my stomach. Was I in some weird dream? Did all that happen? I walked out into my bedroom and called again. ‘HELLO? ANYONE HERE?” I closed my eyes, shook my head. Did it happen? I looked around my room. Everything was in place. I returned to the bathroom, "No clothes on the floor? What the fuck?" I asked myself, am I losing it? I caught my reflection in the half-fogged mirror. I looked tired. I rubbed my eyes. I almost started to believe it was all a dream until I noticed the bite mark on my shoulder. 

The room became shaky and started to shimmer as tears filled my eyes. I felt my legs get shaky. I ran back to my bedroom, slammed the door shut, and locked it. “What the hell? If he wanted to kill me, I would have been dead!”, a debate raged in my mind.

I called the cops. They arrived immediately. They went through my apartment. They found the blouse, hoses, and panties in my washer. I couldn’t help thinking at the time “How considerate of him to wash my clothes.” I agreed to go to the hospital for an examination and subject myself to a rape kit. Turned out “Kylo” was a smart guy; he washed all the evidence away. Cops found a douche in my apartment, and no skin samples were observed under my fingernails. “Thorough Fucker.”

They asked me to describe the rapist and the location I was assaulted in. I told them that it was Kylo, the security guard at my job. He was cute, but I never really gave him a second look. He never really said anything but” good morning” or” have a good night.” I could only give them a vague description of the theater. They found it with ease since there is not a lot of abandon theaters. They could not find any evidence in the theater except for a cleaner area of carpet in theater 3. I later found out “Kylo” was an alias. How do you get a security job with a fucking alias? None of the personal information panned out on Kylo. 

For about a week, the cops would patrol my apartment. They also increased the security at my job. They also had someone in the parking garage to make sure no one else was kidnapped, raped, and returned home. Too little too late, assholes.

I started to see a therapist because I was having a hard time sleeping. Turns out most people who are violated usually become insomniacs. I couldn’t stop thinking about him, or that night… and get completely turned on. ”What is wrong with me?” I would keep asking myself and my therapist. Best he could answer was he believed it’s my way of coping with the whole ordeal. My mind made it out not to be as bad as it was. Wasn't it? 

Ever have a dream so intense it felt real? Like you could feel, hear, and smell everything about the dream? I had been having these dreams for months after the incident. One night I was awoken from one of these common dreams. I was wet, which was a common effect these dreams had on me. Fingertips were caressing my nipples through the thin material of my t-shirt. Without hesitation, I wrapped my arms around his neck, accepted his kisses. I wrapped my legs around his waist and drew him close to me. I wanted… no... Needed to feel him again. Did he miss me as I missed him? I couldn’t help but wonder.

His hands explored my ass, squeezed each cheek. He wrapped his hand in my thong and ripped it from my body. That sent a lustful chill down my spine. He laid down on top of me and kissed me deeply. He slid down his pants, and I accepted him into my body. My legs still wrapped around his waist, I matched him thrust for thrust. We went on for hours, enjoying one another, never speaking a word. Exhaustion finally took over in the early hours of the morning. I fell asleep in his arms. I was content. I slept for 8 hours straight for the first time in what seemed like forever. I knew he would be gone when I woke up and I was ok with that. I knew he would come back, and I hope it would be sooner than later.


End file.
